


Re-runs

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, POV, RP, fictlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever





	Re-runs

Angie was unaware at the time of Harleen's arrival..or the arrival of one of the Harleens as she had been busy trying to work with the device she had been spending all her days as of late working on. She had recently ran into Loki, who in turn found out about her wheel chair bound. It was a chance she couldn't take with another enemy. 

 

Grabbing a screw driver she only looked to the door as it opened and an agent stepped in. "Agent Clay, it would appear Ms. Quinzel's here." He informed the red head. 

 

"What are you talking about. I don't find that funny for a joke. She's dead. I repeat. DEAD." She explained while the agent frowned, and shook his head. He knew what he saw, and what he heard. It HAD to have been the infamous Doctor Harleen Quinzel from Gotham. 

 

Little did either know, that this Harleen, wasn't the Harleen of their time, but rather a Harleen from a completely different timeline, having followed her husband, and children back to this to fix the wrongs done by Bruce.

 

~~~~

 

As soon as she made herself known, the brunette had fetched another agent and he came bustling in, stopping dead in his tracks for a moment. But not before Harleen took a shot at him for staring so wildly at her. After regaining some composure, she informed him briefly it was actually her. And then was escorted down the corridors and told to wait outside. But she was never one to follow orders and peeked her head inside, grinning widely. 

 

"I'm very much alive thank you, see? And looking quite handsome too, even if I do say so myself. Doctor Harleen Quinzel.... And who might you be?" Looks expectingly at the wheelchair bound red head, offering leather gloved hand. 

 

~~~~ 

 

 

She wheeled forward and touched her gently by the arm. "...But...you died, everyone heard the news. Harleen Frances Quinn raped and killed by her son, or what she believed to be her son. Jonathan Crane was the next to die, days after finding the body." She explained, all of it sounding..robot like as if she had read this in the morning paper, or something.

 

~~~~~

 

Her face softened. Poor Harleen.. What a tragic accident. What laid inside of her, should have never been born. It was evil, and uncontrollable... At least until she gained proper control of it. And she would have...eventually. If they had been quicker in giving her memories back. And it cost the life of an innocent woman, living in fear, that she'd die alone and unloved. 

 

But then her eyes hardened. "No." Shakes her head. "Not son. Not my precious soul. Uh, uh.. See nobody seems to /want/ to understand. That fateful night, Harlequin came out to play. She had been getting stronger recently, and I tried to keep and eye on her, as not to hurt innocents, but she's a smart bitch. And that isn't all.." Sighs and tries to explain it best she could. "Spencer, /my/ son, has an alter personality too. Just as evil as Harlequin. Well when they met up.. Nobody else would quite understand the force of complete domination and the need to kill better than those two. It just so happened that Mathias, got the better of her for a moment and everything followed suit after that."

 

She paused for a moment, looking at the redhead seriously. "That's the truth, believe me if you want. It's fine.." But then she looked rather sad. "And I'm sorry to hear about Jonathan.." She bowed her head. "I respected him greatly.. He was a good man, not many people saw that. I think her and I only saw him for who he really was..... A scared and lonely boy, just wanting to be loved without judgement. And I hope that we gave him that, or rather, she did before she died." Then fell silent again, devastated by the news. Only days before the accident she had stopped by to tell him who she really was. And why she was there. She could tell that he loved her very much... It was like a bad re run of Romeo and Juliet... 

 

 


End file.
